1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure for securely holding an optical component, an image reading device including the optical component mounting structure, and an image forming apparatus including the optical component mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses are configured as follows. That is, an image on an original document as a subject of image formation is read by an image reading device, and based on original document image data thus read, a photosensitive member that is an image bearing member is irradiated with laser light, so that an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of the photosensitive member. In the image reading device, optical components are used, such as a mirror that reflects light in order that light from the original document being illuminated can be read and a lens that condenses light onto an optical sensor portion. Furthermore, also in an exposure unit that irradiates the photosensitive member with laser light, there are disposed optical components such as a polygon mirror that performs scanning with laser light and lenses and mirrors for guiding a light beam reflected by the polygon mirror to the photosensitive member.
There is known a mounting structure for mounting such an optical component by applying pressure thereto by use of a leaf spring. In one example of this mounting structure, as an optical component, a horizontally long mirror having a rectangular cross section is mounted, and this is achieved by applying pressure by use of a leaf spring to the mirror at each of both end portions thereof in its longitudinal direction. Specifically, the leaf spring is bent into an L-shape at a plurality of points so as to have three pressing portions. In order to mount the mirror, in a state where the mirror is placed in a housing, with a surface thereof on the opposite side to its reflection surface being in contact with a contact portion of the housing, the leaf spring is fixed at one end to the housing by use of a screw, so that, by the pressing portions of the leaf spring, pressure is applied to the mirror at two locations that are an upper and lower portions of the reflection surface and at a side surface thereof.
According to the above-described technique of the mounting structure, however, in order to mount the optical component, the leaf spring is mounted to the housing by use of the screw. This configuration, therefore, requires that a hole into which the screw is screwed be formed through each of the leaf spring and the housing, leading to a size increase of members, and involves an operation of screwing and unscrewing the screw and the use of a tool for mounting the optical component, making an operation of mounting the optical component complicated, which have been disadvantageous.